


In Confidence: Epilogue

by CPFics



Series: The Muskequeers [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Aramis wears a dress, Athos has a romantic side after all, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPFics/pseuds/CPFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos, Porthos and Aramis take a holiday.</p>
<p>Epilogue to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1520423/chapters/3214673">In Confidence</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Confidence: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciaLuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaLuar/gifts).



_1631_

One day, when they’d all been granted a week’s annual leave and d’Artagnan had decided to spend it seeing to his own business with Madame Bonacieux, Porthos and Aramis each received a note from Athos, telling them to meet them outside their apartments at eleven o’clock that morning, with everything they’d need for the week. Aramis’ had an addendum: ' _Bring your dresses._ ’

There was a cart parked outside Athos’ rooms when Aramis arrived, and Athos and Porthos were busy loading trunks into it. They both grinned when they caught sight of Aramis, and immediately moved to help nem load nir trunks.

“What’s this about then, Athos?” Aramis asked. Athos winked at nem.

“You’ll see, all in good time,” they replied, briefly squeezing nir shoulder. Porthos gave nem a hearty slap on the back as he climbed to sit in the back of the cart, on top of the luggage. Aramis clambered up next to him. As soon as they were settled, Athos hopped into the driver’s seat and drove the horses forward.

It was a glorious late-Spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and as they drove through the all-but-deserted country lanes, there was nothing to stop Aramis and Porthos joining hands in the back of the cart and leaning against Athos’ back, soaking in the sun.

At last Athos pulled the cart up outside a very familiar house, albeit much less dilapidated-looking than it had been the last time they saw it.

“You had some work done?” asked Porthos, as they all climbed out of the cart. Athos nodded. Aramis walked over to them and threw nir arm around their shoulders, pulling them close and planting a kiss on their temple, beaming delightedly.

They moved all the trunks inside, finding the interiour of the house just as improved as the exteriour. Where before there were dust-sheets and rotting shutters, now everything looked plush and new. The portraits in the hall, Aramis noted, had been removed.

“I thought this could be somewhere for us to be ourselves,” Athos said, once everything was inside and the horses were stabled. “A sanctuary of sorts.”

“What about staff?” Aramis asked.

“There’s a maid and a groundskeeper,” said Athos. “But I’ve given them both the week off. It’s just us.”

Aramis gave Athos another quick hug, then began digging around in nir trunk for nir dresses. Porthos walked over to Athos and pulled them close.

“Is this alright for you?” he asked. “Being back here?”

Athos nodded.

“I think it’s time to start afresh,” they said. “This is our place now.”

Aramis rejoined them, taking Athos’ hand in nir own.

“Do you think… maybe… we could take a walk in the gardens?” ne asked quietly. Athos raised nir hand to their lips.

“Of course,” they said.

Porthos moved to Aramis’ side, offering his arm, which Aramis took with a giggle. Athos slipped their hand around nir waist and the three of them set off into the grounds. As they walked, Aramis put nir own arm around Athos’ waist and pulled them closer.

“Thank you,” ne said sincerely. Athos leaned over to kiss nir cheek. Then Aramis tugged on Porthos’ arm. “I’ll race you to the big tree over there.”

Before Porthos could respond, ne’d taken off, gathering nir skirts as ne went. Porthos laughed and leapt after nem. Athos continued at a walk, shoving their hands in their pockets, laughing as Porthos chased Aramis in a zigzag across the field, Aramis shrieking every time Porthos got close to them. They felt their heart swell in their chest as they watched Aramis finally give up running and Porthos tackle nem to the ground with another shriek. By the time they reached them, Porthos had pinned Aramis to the ground and was tickling nem, while Aramis writhed and struggled despite the tears of laughter pouring down nir cheeks.

Porthos rolled away from Aramis as Athos dropped down next to them, lying back on the grass with one arm pillowing their head. Porthos came to lie next to them, mirroring their pose and using his spare hand to hold theirs. Aramis crawled over as well, laying nir head on Athos’ stomach. Soon Porthos started snoring gently and Aramis laughed, plucking as many daisies as ne could reach from nir current position and linking them into chains.

“Can we come here often?” Aramis asked after a long silence, waking Athos from his thoughts.

“Hmm? Of course. I’ll have extra keys made for you and Porthos.”

Aramis nuzzled Athos’ stomach in thanks, making them laugh.

Eventually the evening cool began to close in and Porthos stirred, taking his hand from Athos’ to rub at his eyes and moan groggily. Athos used his now free hand to comb through Aramis’ hair.

“Dinner time?” Porthos asked hopefully, propping himself up on his elbows. Athos snorted.

“If you want. Though if you don’t want to cook, there’s only really bread and ham and cheese. And wine.”

“Food’s food,” said Porthos, stumbling to his feet and setting off back towards the house. Athos stood up too, pulling Aramis - who now had daisy chains around nir wrists, neck and head - up with them, and followed.

Once their dinner had settled in their stomachs, Athos took Porthos and Aramis by the hand and led them through to the bedroom. He paused for a moment at the door, but Porthos giving his hand a comforting squeeze was all it took to encourage them to step over the threshold. Once they had, Porthos wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close, kissing them deeply. Athos kissed him back, linking their arms around Porthos’ neck. Aramis came to stand behind them, resting nir hands on their hips and kissing their neck. Athos sighed into Porthos’ mouth, and Aramis stifled a gasp at the pang of arousal it sent straight to nir groin.

Porthos, still kissing Athos, grabbed Aramis’ arm and led them both across the room until he hit the bed and fell back onto it, pulling Athos down with him. Aramis shuffled onto the bed next to them and combed nir fingers through Porthos’ hair.

At length Porthos and Athos broke apart, and Porthos reached over to brush his fingers over Aramis’ cheek. Aramis caught his hand and pressed a delicate kiss to each of his fingertips. Athos rolled off of Porthos and Porthos turned and shuffled closer to Aramis. He kissed Aramis once on the mouth, then pushed nem further on to the bed, shifting to kneel between nir thighs and push nir skirts up to nir waist. Athos moved to lie behind Aramis as Porthos removed nir underwear, letting Aramis rest nir head on their stomach and tangling their fingers in nir hair.

Porthos pulled Aramis’ underwear off and settled back between nir legs. He leaned down to kiss them and brushed nir cock. Aramis made a disapproving noise and batted Porthos’ hand away.

“Sorry,” Porthos breathed against nir lips, raising his hand to palm at Aramis’ chest, just above the corset of the dress. Aramis arched and moaned filthily into Porthos’ mouth.

“Fuck,” ne whispered, grabbing handfuls of Porthos’ shirt. “Fuck me, Porthos.”

Athos shifted away from Aramis, gently laying nir head back on the mattress, and began rummaging in a drawer in the bedside table. A few moments later, they pressed a vial into Porthos’ hand. Porthos pulled away from Aramis to give them a quick kiss in thanks, before sitting back on his feet and pouring oil over his fingers. He pressed one finger into Aramis, curling and twisting it, and was soon able to add a second and a third. Aramis whined with pleasure as Porthos moved his hand inside nem, further aroused by the feeling of Athos’ hand tugging on nir hair.

Porthos pulled his hand out and pulled off his trousers and underwear, then moved closer to Aramis, lining himself up. Aramis arched and moaned as he pushed into nem, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him down until their lips met. As Porthos began to thrust, he pulled away from Aramis to kiss, bite and lick his way down nir throat and chest, tonguing nir nipples through the fabric of nir dress.

Aramis’ gasps and pants had built into cries and expletives and ne found ne enjoyed the freedom to be vocal, a freedom that was rarely granted in any of their thin-walled rooms in Paris. Ne was dimly aware that Athos’ hand was no longer in nir hair as ne tipped nir head back to allow Porthos to suck hard at nir throat. The cry of ecstasy this drew from nem was nearly a scream and Porthos growled in response, the sound reverberating through both their chests, and he began to thrust harder and faster.

“Porthos, I- _fuck_ ,”

Porthos silenced nem by closing his lips on nirs. He rubbed his thumbs over nir nipples and ne moaned and writhed. He broke the kiss and moved to whisper in nir ear:

“Come for me, Aramis,” he licked Aramis’ earlobe and then caught it between his teeth and tugged as his thrusts became faster and less controlled. He palmed Aramis’ chest again and nipped at nir collarbone, sending nem over the edge crying out his name. 

Porthos looked up at a moan from Athos, to see them looking back at him and Aramis, their eyes glazed over, withdrawing a come-coated hand from their breeches. That was all it took to have Porthos spilling inside Aramis with a growl.

He rested his head against on Aramis’ shoulder as he pulled out of nem and they all recovered their breath. Aramis reached out an arm.

“Athos…” ne said.

“Athos has sorted themself out,” said Porthos, chuckling fondly and reaching out to stroke Athos’ cheek.

“I couldn’t help it,” they said. “God, Aramis, you make the most amazing noises when there’s no risk of being overheard.”

Aramis laughed. Athos got up and pulled a cloth out of the bedside table, cleaned themself up and passed the cloth to Porthos to wipe the mess from Aramis. Then they pulled off their soiled clothes, and the three of them shifted up to the pillow-end of the bed. They lay there happily, Aramis in the middle with one arm around Athos’ shoulders and the other draped over Porthos, who was himself sprawled over Aramis’ chest, his head resting on Athos’ shoulder and his hand on Athos’ hip. They quietly and contentedly drifted off to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Porthos awoke first. He pulled on his trousers and found his way to the kitchen, then, after some rummaging around in the cupboards, began frying some eggs and sausages for their breakfasts. Aramis walked in groggily several minutes later, wearing nothing but nir underwear. 

“Something smells good,” ne said. Ne came to behind Porthos and wrapped nir arms around his waist, nuzzling nir face against his shoulder.

“Morning, gorgeous,” said Porthos, raising one of Aramis’ hands to his lips, before placing it back on his waist and tipping some eggs and sausages onto a plate. “Help yourself.”

Aramis hummed happily.

“You are a god amongst men, Porthos du Vallon,” he said, skewering a sausage on a fork and taking a bite out of it.

“Where’s Athos?”

“They stirred when I got up, but I don’t know if they’re awake.”

Porthos nodded as he tipped the last of the sausages and eggs onto the plate. He picked it up with a handful of cutlery, hooked his arm around Aramis’ waist to pull nir along with him, and wandered back to the bedroom. Athos didn’t stir as they entered and Porthos placed the plate on the bedroom table, but when he leaned down to place a kiss on Athos’ lips, Athos kissed back almost immediately. Aramis laughed.

“You sneaky beggar,” ne said. “Pretending to be asleep so Porthos and I’ll wait on you hand and foot?”

“I don’t actually remember you doing any of the work,” Porthos shot back. “Only reaping the rewards.”

Aramis just smirked at him and settled cross-legged on the bed, helping nemself to another sausage.

“We better hurry up, before Aramis eats it all,” Porthos said, moving the plate so that all of them could reach it more easily, handing a knife and fork to Athos and gathering a piece of egg onto his own fork.

Athos sat up with a sleepy groan, and claimed a forkful of egg for himself. The three of them sat in silence as they ate.

The rest of the week passed much as the first day had, with plenty of time spent enjoying the freedom to walk around inside and out without fear and plenty of sex. On the morning of the last day, Aramis buried nemself in a nest of blankets, sheets and pillows on the bed and refused to come out. Athos and Porthos let nem stay there while they packed and loaded the trunks onto the cart, leaving only Aramis’ trunk of dresses for nem to pack the one ne was wearing into - though they’d be leaving a couple at the house for future use - and nir shirt and trousers.

As noon drew near, Athos went into the bedroom to see if they could coax Aramis out while Porthos waited with the horse. Aramis was curled in nir nest with nir eyes tight shut. Athos reached out to touch nir shoulder. Immediately Aramis pulled the blanket up to cover their face.

“No,” Athos heard nem say through the blanket.

“Aramis,” Athos said gently, feeling guilty that they had to force Aramis to go back to Paris, but knowing it was necessary. Aramis’ hand reached out of the pile of cotton and linen and down. Athos took it and squeezed gently.

“I don’t want to leave,” Aramis said.

“I know,” said Athos. “None of us do. But if we don’t get back to Paris and back to work, I won’t be able to afford to keep this place running, and it’ll fall into disrepair again.”

“I don’t care. If it means we can stay here, I don’t care how dusty or dingy it is.”

“You will when it’s falling down around your ears.”

Aramis sighed, then slowly crawled out of nir nest and into Athos’ arms. They simply held nem for a while, rocking nem gently and stroking nir hair.

“You’ll need to put a shirt and breeches on,” they said at last. “But you can always wear the bodice Constance made you underneath.”

Aramis nodded, climbing slowly off the bed and pulling off the dress. Athos watched nem sadly, noting with concern the empty look in nir eyes. When ne’d changed, Aramis looked up at Athos. Athos went to nem, and pulled nem into their arms.

“I know it’s not the same,” they said, “but don’t forget you can still wear your dresses in Paris, you can still be yourself with Porthos and me. And Treville and Constance and d’Artagnan.”

Aramis nodded, burying nir face in Athos’ neck and wrapping nir arms around their neck.

“We’ll come back here as often as we can,” Athos continued. “There’ll be opportunities.”

Aramis drew back and took Athos’ hand, and nodded again, more resolutely. Athos kissed nem gently, then led nem out to where Porthos was waiting with the horse and cart. Aramis went straight to Porthos, who held nem close for a second, then allowed him and Athos to help nem onto the cart. The three of them chatted animatedly during the drive back, and by the time they reached Paris, Aramis was in a better mood. But all the time ne was in Paris, ne was looking forward to the next opportunity to return with Porthos and Athos to La Fère.


End file.
